Online Fun
by Dreaming Star Traveler
Summary: A poster. It all started with that poster advertising the website that would spell doom for the NEST crew as well as their Bots... Watch the fun as Sunrunners secret world is uncovered by those who are NEST and Autobot's only. Let the fun begin. (Rated T cause I'm Paranoid like Red Alert. Enjoy the random dabbles. Additional are Axel, Alex, Black and Blue.)
1. Newly Opened

**Dreamer: Wow a random idea due to all the idea's about texting and webchats. Sunrunner creates his own chat site for the NEST group. **

**Moony: On to the fun! **_*Cackles*_

* * *

><p><em>It all started out as a suggestion. A suggestion that quickly turned into a challenge... Three days later posters were hung up around the NEST base for all inhabitants and visitors to see. <em>

**Sign in and log onto a hidden, civilian and Decepticon free,  
><strong>**Chat world where are all Cybertronian and Human Allies can:  
><strong>**-Talk and send pictures,  
><strong>**-Sent alerts, bulletins and fair warnings around base (This includes Decepticon sightings but only Authorized Alerts by Commanders)  
><strong>**-Mischief pranks to chatters  
><strong>**-Random responses and traps set by AI**

**Come join the fun. _I dare you. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>HOWLER<span> has signed into chat.**_

_**SHOULDA-RUN has signed into chat.**_

**HOWLER: **YOU DID IT!

**SHOULDA-RUN: **Course I did you wouldn't shut up about it.

_**Mischief-Boss has signed into chat. **_

**Mischief-Boss: **Hey you two, Prowls looking for you.

**HOWLER: **SLAG! T_T

_**HOWLER has signed out of chat.**_

**_Left-Cheek has signed into chat._**

**_BigGuns has signed into chat. _**

**SHOULDA-RUN: **Did anyone else here the screaming?

**BigGuns: **Yes. :D

**Left-Cheek: **That girl has some lungs...

**SHOULDA-RUN: **_*__Face palm*_ Why me?

**Mischief-Boss: **You are the only person who can understand her.

**BigGuns: **He's also the one that put confetti in the blender in the Rec. Room kitchen.

**Mischief-Boss: **...

**Left-Cheek: **...

_**SHOULDA-RUN has signed out of chat.**_

**_Left-Cheek has signed out of chat._**

**_Mischief-Boss has signed out of chat._**

**_Jazzman has signed into chat. _**

**Jazzman: **Wha's with da screamin'?

**BigGuns:** The twins.

**_Red Devil has signed into chat. _**

**_Picture-Perfect has signed into chat. _**

**Red Devil: **I just saw Moony being chased by Ratchet and Prowl.

**Picture-Perfect: **That crazy femme nearly ran us over! I thought there were rules against the use of Alt. Modes in base!

**BigGuns: **You do realize that you've done the exact same rule violation thirteen times in the last week right?

**Jazzman: **I'm just saw Sunny being chased by Epps.

**Picture -Perfect: **So? He's a squishy.

**Jazzman: **Rob had a flamethrower.

**BigGuns: **Rob had a flamethrower.

**Red Devil: **I just saw Will with two can's of paint.

**Picture-Perfect: **You guys are scared of squi- _**Signal lost.**_

_**Picture-Perfect has been kicked off chat due to unfortunate circumstances.**_

**Jazzman: **...

**BigGuns: **...

**Red Devil: **...Sunny tripped a trap...

**Jazzman: **-_-' They booby trapped this?

**BigGuns: **Appears so. That kids an awful good hacker.

_**Score: Wild-Card vs. Chatters - 1-0**_

_**Justice Hunter**** has signed into chat.**_

**Justice Hunter: **You guys might want to head to the Rec Room. A brawls broken out between the Sunny's.

_**Justice Hunter has signed out of chat. **_

**Red Devil: **So that's where Sunny went off to...

_**Red Devil has signed out of chat. **_

**Jazzman: **Optimus is calling, chat with you later 'Hide.

_**Jazzman has signed out of chat. **_

**BigGuns: **...Who the frag is **Justice Hunter**? And why is there a score board?!

_**BigGuns has signed out of chat. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>BULLETIN ALERT TO ALL CHATTERS! MEDICAL IN 3 HUMAN HOURS! HIDE!<strong>

_**Bulletin posted by Anonymous #1**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HOWLER<span> has signed into chat._**

**_Miss-Power has signed into chat. _**

**_Detective Man has signed into chat_**

_**Not-Your-Average-Girl**** has signed into chat.**_

**HOWLER: **Hey Prowler!

**Detective Man: **;D Not Prowl!

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **Who are you then?

**Miss-Power: **Has anyone actually seen Prowl yet? I still have some reports to give him.

**HOWLER: **He was holed up in his office earlier...

**Miss-Power: **He's not there now... I'm going to go try the cliff side.

_**Miss-Power**__** has signed out of chat.**_

**Detective Man: **Still thinking on who I am **Not-Your-Average-Girl**?

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **Damned right. You could be Barricade for all I know.

**HOWLER: _*Cackles* _**I know who **Detective Man** is!

**Detective Man: **I should have known you'd hack the chat to find out...

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **Who is **Detective Man**?

**HOWLER: **I don't need to hack the link. I know cause I'm awesome.

**Detective Man: **...

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **...

**HOWLER: **Detective Simmons!_***Cackles***_

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **...GET OFF OF HERE SIMMONS!

**Detective Man: **Do I even want to know how you know my cousin?

**HOWLER: **Movie.

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **...I'm lost...

_**Off-Duty**__** has signed into chat. **_

**Off-Duty: **Your missing your patrol shift.

**HOWLER: **SLAG!

**Off-Duty: **Hurry up.

**Off-Duty: **Ratchet's heading your way.

_**Off-Duty**_ _**has signed out of chat. **_

**HOWLER: **DOUBLE SLAG! SEE YOU LATER GUYS!

_**HOWLER**__** has signed out of chat. **_

_**Wild-Card is to play annoying song for the rest of your stay. Wild-Card say's **_**'HAVE A NICE DAY!' **

_***Starts to play Dare To Be Stupid***_

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **FRAG I HATE THIS SONG! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE _THIS _SONG!

_**Not-Your-Average-Girl**** has signed out.**_

**Detective Man: **Why didn't I ever think of that?

_**Detective Man**** has signed out of chat. **_

_**Jazzman**__** has signed into chat. **_

**Jazzman: **Where'd everybot go?

_**Jazzman**** has signed out of chat.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer: <strong>_*Cackles* _**There we have it! The first set for Online Fun. I seriously think this will be just random things I'm to lazy or frustrated to type out a whole section of what's going on in my head. Anyway's I hope you can figure out who is who though many of them are easy. Let me know who you think they are. The others will most defiantly be in the next one. I've already got idea's rolling around on the imaginative race tracks I've built in my mind. Racing is so fun. Specially Need For Speed Rivals. Any who... **

**Til next time mon ami!**

**Howling Mad and Loving It! ;3**

**_Dreaming Star Traveler_ _has signed out. _**


	2. The Justice League

**Pranksters Alliance Chat Room- (Members Only)**

**_Whiplash Medic has signed into the chat room._**

**_Picture-Perfect has signed into the chat room._**

**_Red Devil has signed into the chat room._**

**_HOWLER has entered the chat room._**

**_SHOUDLA-RUN has entered the chat room._**

**Red Devil:** ...How come it says you've entered but we signed in?

**Whiplash Medic:** How'd you do that?

**HOWLER:** _*Cackles*_ My secret!

**SHOULDA-RUN:** _*Smacks _**HOWLER** _over the helm*_ You click your settings in your profile and it can say how you enter the room. Watch.

**_SHOULDA-RUN has left the building._**

**Picture-Perfect:** …

**Whiplash Medic:** How do you guys do this and still have time for video games, pranking, random concerts and patrol?

**_Mischief-Boss has entered the premises._**

**_Left-Cheek is home from battle._**

**Whiplash Medic:** Who are you?

**Red Devil:** Not them too!

**Picture-Perfect:** Are we the only ones that didn't know about that?

_**SHOULDA-RUN is back in action.**_

_**Red Devil has signed out of chat.**_

_**Picture Perfect has signed out of chat.**_

_**Whiplash Medic has signed out of chat.**_

**SHOULDA-RUN:** What the? What'd I miss?

**Mischief-Boss:** I don't know we just got here and they were gone.

**HOWLER:** I'm surprised they didn't know it was you two. Like they could forget about you being pranksters after the paint cans and flamethrower fiasco yesterday.

**Mischief-Boss:** Your brother deserved that.

**Left-Cheek:** Indeed. That confetti took forever to get out of our clothes.

_**Red Devil is in the house.**_

_**Picture-Perfect is ready for action.**_

_**Whiplash Medic is ready to go.**_

**Mischief-Boss:** Finally.

**Whiplash Medic:** Again… Who the frag are you!?

**Picture-Perfect:** I know that name…

**Red Devil:** Me too. I know I heard it.

**Left-Cheek:** Wow… You were right** HOWLER**. They still haven't figured it out.

**SHOULDA-RUN:** Your names are less known as ours. Everyone knows who we are. You two are good at keeping your information hidden on here and you have second profiles.

**Picture-Perfect:** How do you know who they are?

**HOWLER:** He designed the site. He's makes sure cyberbullying doesn't happen on the site and has the ability to log into all records. It's why you got kicked out for saying 'Squishy'. **Wild-Card **is designed to read the intent behind the worlds and deploy it's arsenal of traps. The first time it doesn't say anything to make sure that you meant no harm cause even though it's very advanced, we still don't want it to trap someone for accidental wording that would be quickly corrected.

**Red Devil:** You weren't even there.

**HOWLER:** Think about it dudes. My twin created the site. I have access to look through the messages. It's disclosed in the agreement that the creators (us) can watch what is happening within the chat to ensure that nothing the chatters (you) say is meant to harm others. Cyberbullying is a big offence on Earth and people commit suicide because of it.

**Left-Cheek:** Easy you two. No more fighting. We're all allies here.

**Mischief-Boss:** I thought this was the Alliance Room? No one know's who you are and officers can't get into pull rank. This is for PRANKING. Though it works even if you don't know who your crusaders are.

**Whiplash Medic:** Indeed.

**SHOULDA-RUN:** Slag!

**HOWLER:** WE FORGOT PATROL AGAIN!

_**SHOULDA-RUN is heading for work.**_

_**HOWLER is rolling out.**_

**Left-Cheek:** Boss-Bot just called. See you mechs later.

**Mischief-Boss:** Slag and I wanted to plan a prank…

**Left-Cheek:** Going to have to do that later MB.

**_Left-Cheek is off to battle again._**

**_Mischief is off the radar._**

**Whiplash Medic:** Whoever those two are they are good at this stuff…

**Picture-Perfect:** You don't think their squishies do you?

**_Wild-Card: Infarction detected. Would you like another chance?_**

**Red Devil:** You've done it now.

_**Picture-Perfect has been kicked out of chat.**_

**Whiplash Medic:** Wow… She wasn't joking.

**Red Devil:** Sunny's been locked out for an hour. ROFL

**Whiplash:** She warned him! LMAO

**Red Devil:** Slag. I gotta go. Prowl's says he has evidence of the prank the other day.

**Whiplash Medic:** The feathers and grease? I thought you guys didn't pull that one?

**Red Devil:** We didn't. Someone's framing us.

_**Red Devil has has left the building.**_

_**Whiplash Medic is leaving.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Watch Tower-<span>**

_**Justice Hunter is here**__**.**_

_**Super Girl has arrived.**_

_**Super Boy has arrived.**_

_**Green Lantern**_**_ has arrived._**

**_Batman has arrived._**

**Justice Hunter:** Is everything ready?

**Super Girl:** Of course boss.

**Super Boy:** Your prediction of Sunstreaker getting kicked off again was accurate. And right on schedule. They should be heading in your direction.

**Green Lantern:** This is for calling humans meat bags, squishies and insects! _*Evil laugh*_

**Batman:** They just past me. Heading towards you **Justice Hunter**.

**Justice Hunter: ** Set up the rest of the prank. I have already taken care of the camera's and have your alibi's ready.

**Super Boy:** Most bot's would glitch if they knew who was behind this.

**Green Lantern: **He's the one supposed to glitch and yet most of the base would faint or glitch on the spot if they knew.

**Super Girl:** That too. I'd like to get black mail of that.

**Justice Hunter:** They're in my office. Go.

**Super Girl: **_*Cackling*_ On it! ;P

_**Justice Hunter**__** is gone.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Base Wide Chat-<span>**

**Miss-Power:** Did anyone else just hear screams?

**Not-Your-Average-Girl:** Yes.

**Lady Boss:** Most definitely.

**SCORE! Prank has been pulled by the Justice League.**  
><strong>Leader- Justice Hunter<strong>  
><strong>Comrades- Super Girl, Super Boy, Green Lantern, &amp; Batman.<br>Meet your worst nightmare Pranksters cause we'll be dealing justice.**

**_BigGuns has signed into chat._**

**_Jazzman is looking for news._**

**_Whiplash Medic is ready to go._**

**_Triple B is in._**

**_BossBot has signed into chat._**

**_MedicOfDoom is in the territory._**

**_Boy-Wonder has signed in._**

**_Kid Flash is here._**

**_Major has signed into chat._**

**_Paper-Pusher has signed into chat._**

**_Detective Man is in._**

**_Justice Hunter is here._**

**_Off-Duty has signed in._**

**_HOWLER is ready to roll._**

**_Mischief-Boss has entered the premises._**

**_Left-Cheek is home from battle._**

**_Spanish Man has signed into chat._**

**_British Flyer is ready to go._**

**BigGuns:** Where are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?

_**Red Devil is on the hunt.**_

_**Picture-Perfect is on the hunt.**_

**MedicOfDoom:** What the slag happened to you two!?

**Justice Hunter:** Justice.

**BigGuns:** Alright! Who the frag is **Justice Hunter**!?

_**Justice Hunter Post's File 101-196-387**_

**British Flyer:** Mates…

**BigGuns:** :D LMAO

**BossBot:** Twins…

**HOWLER:** Wasn't us OP. We were out on patrol. Ask Prowl he saw us off cause we were late again.

**Off-Duty:** Indeed. They came straight to me then went out on patrol Sir. They were late because they were doing reports that were due today. This happened right after the twins left my office.

**Red Devil:** ...Right after we saw the Major and Sergeant heading in the opposite direction…

**Picture-Perfect:** What did you do squish- **_Connection lost._**

**_Picture-Perfect has run into unfortunate circumstances. Wild-Card hopes the rest of you have a nice day_**.

**Boy Wonder:** You two went overboard with that AI.

**Kid Flash:** Dude! I want one!

**SHOULDA-RUN:** $50,000 to have even a Dumb AI. One's like **Wild-Card** are even more expensive. Took me forever to even build WC.

**Red Devil:** Sunny's pissed at you again.

**SHOULDA-RUN:** Like Moony told you two earlier. The system doesn't like bullying. Threats aren't flagged unless they're on private chats. Sunstreaker has to make sure he doesn't use that phrasing or it gets him kicked out.

**Justice Hunter:** Again. Poetic justice.

**Jazzman:** Okay, who are you.

**Justice Hunter:** Justice.

**Off-Duty:** Tell us who you are.

_**Justice Hunter is gone.**_

**BossBot:** Twins. Who is **Justice Hunter**?

**HOWLER: Justice Hunter** is no threat. JH prefers to watch the mayhem and laugh till it's directed at him. Don't worry.

**Off-Duty:** Are you disobeying your Primes orders?

**SHOULDA-RUN:** No. If you like we can give you the data personally, but since we have an agreement with users we will not divulge their names over the Public Chat unless they allow it.

**Detective Man:** The Alert said the prank was pulled by the **Justice League**. **Justice Hunter** was the leader…. who are** Super Girl, Super Boy, Batman and Green Lantern**?

**Miss-Power: **According to their profile there are three others. **Super Man****, Green Arrow **and** Martian Man-Hunter**...

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: Boy-Wonder **and **Kid Flash** are you involved?

_**Boy-Wonder is gone.**_

_**Kid Flash is gone.**_

_**Not-Your-Average-Girl has signed out of chat.**_

**Lady Boss: **I better go make sure she doesn't kill them. I hear screaming.

_**Lady Boss has signed out of chat.**_

**Triple B:** Not them who did it. I was with them the entire time playing Halo.

_**Triple B is out.**_

_**Mischief-Boss is off the radar.**_

_**Left-Cheek is off to battle again.**_

**Red Devil:** You guys are no help.

_**Red Devil has left the building.**_

**Jazzman:** I wanna know who the **Justice League **is… They have their names highlighted like ours.

**SHOULDA-RUN:** Click the **Justice League's** profile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Watch Tower-<span>**

**Super Girl:** Ha! They look so good in pink.

**Justice Hunter:** That they do.

**Batman:** I think that will serve them right.

**Justice Hunter:** If it doesn't then I'll be asking for you assistance again.

**Super Boy:** Thanks for the cover boss. OP in on it too?

**Green Lantern: BossBot **in on this too?

**Justice Hunter: Justice Hunter **isn't only on mech.

**Super Girl: Justice League **is run by the three people who would want to get back at pranksters and would not be apprehended or convicted because it isn't very logical.

**Green Lantern: **Then what about **Super Man****, Green Arrow **and** Matian Man-Hunter? **I saw their names on the list.

**Batman: **Wow...

**Super Girl:** Now you see it?

**Green Lantern: **Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl. **Justice Hunter** is just a front as the leader to the pranks but isn't a specific mech...

**Justice Hunter: **Yes, the twins helped with this one. Justice is being served.

_**Super Man**** has arrived. **_

**_Green Arrow_****_ has arrived. _**

**Green Arrow: **Perfect work.

**Super Man: **Our alias's worked perfectly.

**Batman: **Wow... Leaders of operations minus Ironhide and Jazz plus the brother and sister duo... Can we do this again?

**Super Man: **Interested in causing trouble? Never took you as the human that would want to do that.

**Batman: **The Prank Alliance is going to be a hell hole and I'd rather not let people know my profiles.

**Green Arrow: **Do not worry. I am certain those two pit spawns will be at it again.

**Super Girl: **We will be wait.

**Super Boy: **We will be able.

**Super Man: **And we will strike when they least expect it.

**Super Girl: **TO THE **Justice League**!

**Super Boy: **The **Justice League**!

**Super Man: **The **Justice League**.

**Green Arrow:** The true form of justice!

**Justice Hunter:** 'Just deserts' for mischief makers as you humans would say.

**Batman:** The League!

**Green Lantern: **To the League of Ultimate Hero's! ;)

**Super Girl: **We gotta go guys, traffic's getting to thick to have our eyes on two things. Not safe to text and drive.

**Super Man: **Return to your patrols, be careful younglings. Will, Rob, please come to my office when you get a chance. Seems some activity has been spotted and we need to look into it.

**Batman: **Sure thing Optimus.

**Green Lantern: **Be there in a sec.

_**Super Girl has left the tower.**_

_**Super Boy has left the tower.**_

_**Super Man has left the tower.**_

_**Green Lantern has left the tower.**_

**_Batman has left the tower. _**

**Green Arrow: **I'd never have thought I'd see the day when the three of us would be doing something like this.

**Justice Hunter: **It's well worth it Ratchet. We are a team.

**Green Arrow: **It's good to see the twins smiling again.

**Justice Hunter: **It is indeed. The Major and Sergeant also looked rather cheerful earlier when they walked past my office before we set the trap.

**Green Arrow:** It's an odd bunch isn't it?

**Justice Hunter: **That it is, Ratchet, that it is. Optimus has called a meeting with me to figure out what to do about the **Justice League**.

**Green Arrow: **No worries Prowl, Ironhide just walked in with a busted up knee joint.

_**Justice Hunter is gone.**_

_**Green Arrow has left the tower.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer: Wow, this chapter was long... I really should write these things on here rather than on Google Docs. It takes less time to post. Anyways, I've gotten a recent obsession with the DC universe and specifically Young Justice. Anyways, I hope you review, favorite and follow. I'm not sure how people take my stories and I'm really sensitive about it so if I don't get any I will probably delete the story. <strong>

**Anyways I hope you've figured out who's who and if you haven't (And I get that I'm still trying to finish Dimensional Drive Chapter 7 and get more of these characters into the story) well it's alright cause I've been very confusing about this.**

**So to clear up confusion on who's who atarting with the Justice League Members... (and just so you know the first appearance of Justice Hunter was Optimus, then Prowl during the trap's set up, and Ratchet played after the Justice Leagues first strike before it went back to Prowl. Confusing I know but I'm just that kind of person)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Justice League-<strong>

HOWLER / Super Girl ~ Moonchaser

SHOULDA-RUN / Super Boy ~ Sunrunner

Mischief-Boss / Batman / Major ~ Will Lennox

Left-Cheek / Green Lantern / Paper Pusher~ Robert Epps

Justice Hunter / BosBot / Super Man~ Optimus

Off-Duty / Martian Man-Hunter / Justice Hunter ~ Prowl

MedicOfDoom / Justice Hunter / Green Arrow ~ Ratchet

**Others-**

BigGuns ~ Ironhide

Jazzman ~ Jazz

Red Devil ~ Sideswipe

Picture-Perfect ~ Sunstreaker

Miss-Power ~ Maggie

Detective Man ~ Glen

Not-Your-Average-Girl ~ Mikaela

Whiplash Medic ~ Jolt

Lady Boss ~ Sarah

Triple B ~ Bumblebee

Boy-Wonder ~ Sam

Kid Flash ~ Miles

Spanish Man ~ Figs

British Flyer ~ Graham

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said some names are easy other not so much. I just thought it was a cool idea to have Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Will, Rob and then the twins as the Justice League. Optimus treats the twins like his younglings just as Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet if not more so the Super's worked perfectly though I had originally though Zatanna as Moony. <strong>

**Anyways I'm probably boring the slag out of you by now so I'll sign of. Till next time!**

_**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**_

**PS- Did anyone notice where Glen's name came from?**


	3. Kidnappings and Challenges

**Private Chat-**

**Miss-Power: **Target in sight.

**Not-Your-Average-Girl: **I'm moving in.

**Triple B: **Ready to go.

**Boss Lady: **You ready Judy?

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Ready and able.

**Boss Lady:** Go!

**Miss-Power: **Open your doors Bee!

**Triple B: **Get In!

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **We did it! We got her!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Base Wide Chat-<strong>

**The ****Justice League has been punished for their pranks. And and further infractions by base occupants will also be punished. We will not be releasing Justice League members real names but they have been punish.  
><strong>**-BossBot**

**_Major has signed into chat. _**

**_Paper-Pusher has signed into chat._**

**Paper-Pusher: **We're not finding out who pulled that prank?

**Major: **Look's that way.

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE TWINS! ANY OF THEM?  
>-Off-Duty<strong>

_**BigGuns**__** has signed into chat. **_

**BigGuns: **I have Sunrunner here with me Prowl.

_**Off-Duty**** has signed in. **_

**Off-Duty:** Thank you Ironhide. Please, tell him to find his twin and to get to my office as soon as possible. Their late as well as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**Paper-Pusher: **Hey Prowl

**Off-Duty: **Greetings Sergeant, Major, have you seen Miss Madison lately? She was supposed to be in my office an hour ago.

**Major: **I think I saw her, Sarah, Mikaela and Judy dragging Moonchaser off somewhere with Bumblebee.

_**SHOULDA-RUN**** is back in action. **_

**SHOULDA-RUN: **Sorry Prowl but Moony's a lil occupied at the moment. She will be missing the meeting.

**Off-Duty: **This meeting is important. Tell her to get here.

**SHOULDA-RUN: **I did but she is currently in the clutches of the bases most scary women and is currently on the other side of Tranquility. She's using every language she knows to cuss me out because I didn't hide her earlier.

**Paper-Pusher:** She did something?

**Major: **Slag... Now I remember what Sarah said this morning...

**Off-Duty: **Why did they drag away our frontliner?

**Major: **Shopping. They were taking Moony shopping for new clothes.

**Paper-Pusher:** _*Shivers at thought*_

**SHOULDA-RUN: **_*Shivers at thought*_

**Major:** _*Shivers_ _at thought*_

**BigGuns:**_ *Shivers at thought*_

**Off-Duty: **I will set up another meeting then. Let your sister know.

_**Off-Duty has signed out.**_

_**Red Devil is in the house. **_

**Red Devil: **We aren't going to find out who the frag pranked us? That's slag.

**BigGuns: **That's your Prime your talking about. Show some respect.

**Red Devil: **Shouldn't we at least know who did this!? Especially me and Sunny!

**Major: **Calm down Sideswipe.

**Red Devil: **Shut up squi- **_Connection Lost. _**

_**Remember to stay healthy and avoid as many bullets as you can. **__**Wild-Card**_

**BigGuns: **Those two are going to get kicked off the most aren't they?

**Paper-Pusher: **Yep.

**The Justice League strikes again!  
><span>Green Arrow<span> has hit his mark. Martian Man-Hunter is watching. **

_**Martian**__** Man-Hunter has posted a file.**_

**BigGuns:** Oh Primus! LMAO

**Major: **_*Burst's out laughing* _That's priceless!

**SHOULDA-RUN: **Oh I hope Moony see's this. She'll love it.

**Paper-Pusher: **I really wish I knew who they were so I could congratulate them on it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Watch Tower-<strong>

_**Super Girl**** has arrived. **_

_**Martian Man-Hunter has arrived. **_

_**Green Arrow has arrived.**_

_**Super Boy has arrived. **_

_**Green Lantern has arrived. **_

**Super Girl: **Wow, that's awesome GA!

**Green Lantern: **Amazing job. I don't think he will notice for a while. He got kicked off for telling **Batman**to shut up.

**Martian Man-Hunter: **Tell Will thank you for notifying us of what he said about his insubordination.

**Super Boy: **You should have seen Sides a second ago. He just passed me. Where in Primus's name did you find those kids arrows that could hold up that sign?

**Super Girl: **Better question. How did you know about GA shouting arrows? We just gave you the names.

**Green Arrow: **I did a little research.

**Martian Man-Hunter: **As did I.

**Super Girl: **_*Gulps*_

**Green Arrow:** Very creative thinking youngling.

**Martian Man-Hunter: **Indeed. I'm surprised no one noticed how the names were so close.

**Green Arrow: **I think you gave Optimus a rare moment you two. He looked happy that you could see him as such an important hero on your world.

**Super Boy: **Our world Ratchet. This is home for you guys as well till we can find a way to get you home.

**Super Girl: **It's an honor to even know you guys let alone fight beside you. It's all I could ever dream about. Meeting the Autobot's and their human allies.

**Green Lantern: **You guys are all ways welcome at my home.

**Super Girl: **I'd say ours too but unfortunately we live at either Will's or on base.

**Green Lantern: **I heard the ladies took you shopping.

**Green Arrow: **So did I.

**Super Boy: **She's still cussing me out.

**Super Girl: **You guys should see this! I hate this. Hate it hate it hate it.

_**Super Girl has posted a file.**_

_**Martian Man-Hunter**__** has glitched. **_

**Green Arrow: **Oh Primus LMAO

**Super Boy: **I'm sorry sis, but orange is most defiantly not your colour.

**Green Lantern: **I'm going to make sure that one is not seen for your own dignity and pride.

**Super Girl. **Too late, these four already saw... Oh this is funny, LOL they were so close.

_**Super Girl has posted a file.**_

**Green Arrow: **You get seen in that and your covers blown.

**Super Girl: **They say I look cute in the black shirt and skirt. I'm keeping them. You guys can cover for me.

**Green Lantern: **I'm sorry girl but I have to say it. You look good in that.

**Super Boy: **Good thing you said sorry ahead of time or I'd have thought you were a pervert.

_**Martian Man-Hunter**__** is back online.**_

**Martian Man-Hunter: **I can't believe you wore something so horrendous as that orange dress.

**Super Girl: **I blame Judy.

**Green Lantern:** You know, no one noticed that the fact of **Super Girl **and **Super Boy** and didn't question you about it.

**Martian Man-Hunter: **Their alibi's worked. Nice outfit.

**Super Girl: **Thank you Prowl.

**Martian Man-Hunter**: Your very welcome Moonchaser.

**Super Girl: **Slag I gotta go. Judy is eyeing me and a pair of stiletto's.

**Super Boy: **Don't kill yourself.

**Super Girl: **Easy for you to say, your not walking in them. I don't know how those four can manage it on top of being able to fight and do their jobs as mechanics in them.

**Green Lantern: **Who?

**Super Girl: **A couple friends that hop dimensions like us. You'll meet them soon. I gotta go.

_**Super Girl**** has left the tower. **_

**Super Boy: **We've been hired to work along side two other pair of twins. You remember how we said that in some worlds Decepticons change sides and/or go neutral cause of humans?

**Green Lantern: **These twins are Decepticons?

**Super Boy: **No but their guardians are. A world like this on but Primus put a pair of girls named Axel and Alex with Will as their uncle after they died in our world. Their racers. Their guardian is Barrricade and Static (Frenzy). They're parents were killed in the main world and then when they died they appeared in the new one they live in and to the same scene of their parents death. They stayed because this was their second chance to make a better life than the one they had before cause of the decision they made. Now they have Will from that world as an Uncle who also knows about this. Barricade watched out for the three of them then Sarah and Annie once they came into the picture. Will knew long before Quatar about the Cybertronian war and he knew that Alex and Axel knew what was to come. They're amazing people and a scary duo.

**Martian Man-Hunter: **Barricade?

**Super Boy: **Yep. You should see those two. They're very protective. I have a copy of the video of what Static said to Ravage when they were in Egypt. Oh man does Static hate Soundwave and anyone who can follow him.

**Green Lantern: **Who's Frenzy?

**Super Boy: **Little silver shit that tried to off us in the arms room and Moony and I stayed to fight him.

**Green Arrow: **You said the two were scary?

**Super Boy: **They literally have almost to personalities and it doesn't help with their jobs. We call them Ratchet and Wheeljack. Axel hates it when idiots end up in the med bay on her shift and Alex seems to blow something up as often as Wheeljack does. We literally banned her from playing with stuff.

**Green Lantern: **And the other two?

**Super Boy: **Different world completely and are acutally real life goddesses. Cybertronian goddesses.

**Green Arrow: **Primus...

**Super Boy: **Their Uncle. Their father is Unicron and their cousins are the original Thirteen Primes.

_**Martian Man-Hunter**** has glitched. **_

**Super Boy: **Oops...

**Green Arrow:** Dammit youngling...

**Green Lantern: **I just saw Sideswipe. He's looking for someone and he looks POed.

**Green Arrow: **On it.

_**Green Arrow**** has left the tower. **_

**Green Lantern:** I gotta go. New recruits are here.

**Super Boy: **Goody can I come join you for their training and selection? I do enjoy seeing their faces when they find out about the Autobots.

**Green Lantern: **Sure. Grab Will and Ironhide.

**Super Boy: **See you in a bit Rob.

_**Green Lantern has left the tower.**_

_**Super Boy Has left the tower.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Base Wide Chat-<span>**

_**Red Devil **__** is on the hunt.**_

**Red Devil: **WHO THE FRAG IS **Green Arrow** cause when I get my hands on them!

_**MedicOfDoom**** is in the territory.**_

**MedicOfDoom: **Sideswipe will you shut up! I can hear you from the med bay!

**Red Devil:** Again! Why me?!

**_RedHeads-and-BaseballBats is in the vicinity. _**

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **What the slag happened to you?

**Red Devil:** ...

_**Red Devil**** has gone hunting.**_

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Something I say?

**MedicOfDoom: **No worries Mrs. Witwicky. Sideswipe is in a fowl mood. It seems that the **Justice League** got him. Specifically **Green Arrow **and **Martian Man-Hunter** who posted a photo.

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **I heard about that. Any idea who they are?

**MedicOfDoom:** No, Optimus, Prowl and the twins are keeping quiet on it.

**BULLETIN!  
><span>Pranksters Alliance<span> challenges the Justice League to a Prank War.  
>Let the War begin if you dare.<strong>

**MedicOfDoom: **Oh no...

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Oh boy... this isn't going to be good.

_**Super Girl is here.**_

_**Super Boy is here.**_

_**Green Lantern is here. **_

_**Batman is here. **_

_**Green Arrow is here. **_

_**Martian Man-Hunter is here. **_

_**Superman is here. **_

_**Justice Hunter is here. **_

**Green Arrow: **You want a challenge?

**Green Lantern: **Wrong group to mess with.

**Super Man:** You ready for this?

**Super Girl: **I hope you know what your in for.

**Super Boy: **You sure you don't want to back out?

**Batman:** Your going to lose badly.

**Martian Man-Hunter:** Your chance still stands.

**Justice Hunter: **Back out now, cause the **Justice League** won't spare you, but if you wish to challenge. Then let's do this.

_**PA-Leader**** is in.**_

**PA-Leader:** Challenge Accepted.

**Justice Hunter: **Let the war begin.

_**PA-Leader**__** is out.**_

**_Justice Hunt is gone. _**

**_Super Man is gone. _**

**_Martian Man-Hunter is gone._**

**_Green Arrow is gone._**

**_Batman is gone. _**

**_Green Lantern is gone._**

**_Super Girl is gone._**

**_Super Boy is gone. _**

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **This isn't going to end well is it?

**MedicOfDoom:** No. No it's not. I better go prepare the Med-Bay.

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Med-Bay? Why? No ones injured.

**MedicOfDoom: **No, but if the **Prank Alliance** is who I think they are then it means that the **Justice League** probably does too and that means direct aim at those members. No one but Optimus, Prowl and the twins know who are in the **Justice League** and I doubt the twins will be bribed to tell who's who.

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **I'll let you get to that then. We'll be back soon with Moony if you want to let Sunny know. We're dragging this out and not telling her.

**MedicOfDoom: **I feel for her.

_**Super Man posted a file.**_

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Good call. I'll let you go. Later Ratchet.

**MedicOfDoom: **Slag. Good day Mrs. Witwicky, I have to go tend to my apprentice and the twins.

_**MedicOfDoom**__** is out of the zone.**_

**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats: **Cool. I can't believe they stuck those three together...

_**RedHeads-and-BaseballBats**__** is outta here.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer: Short chapter but it's done. More Pranks by the Justice League to come. Ratchet's prank was sticking a sign to Sideswipes back with arrows like from those kids sets. Moony's post's were of the clothes the other women had forced her in. A hideous looking orange dress and a black Super Man t-shirt and jean miniskirt.<strong>

**I'm cutting this short cause I want it up so til next time. **

**HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3**


End file.
